<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>even the bones would do by eloha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116106">even the bones would do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha'>eloha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Cigarettes, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Face stepping, Fingerfucking, Floor Licking, Floor Sex, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Name-Calling, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spit Kink, Verbal Humiliation, i say light but is it rly, somehow ended up w a lot of poetry references????, yuh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It makes something twist in Shanks’ gut. </p><p>Something feral making the blade on the kitchen counter look a little <i>too</i> tempting, the enticing tail end of that cigarette burning red looking like his calling. Benn would use them if he asked- he would use them even if Shanks didn’t ask because he loves him so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>even the bones would do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh I've been wanting to write this pairing for a hot little minute now, I just love the dynamic I gave them. Fair warning that Benn calls Shanks a little bitch, but lovingly...... I find I've been projecting in my fics lately and I'm disgusted with the things I find appealing, but that's okay. </p><p>I hope you like it &lt;3 and it is a little more on the hardcore side?? So please take the tags into account (: let me know if I missed anything</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What was that?” </p><p>Oh, the thrill Shanks gets hearing that dangerous lilt, seeing the sadistic glitter to his eyes, cigarette paused in the air. </p><p>“I said it loud and clear sweetheart.” Shanks is asking for it, if anybody asked though, he’d say he was <i>begging</i> for it. </p><p>“Over the table Shanks.”  </p><p>Ah, there it is.  </p><p>Exactly what he’s been wanting- the twitch of his hand, unamused frown. It makes Shanks want to crawl across the table instead. </p><p>“We eat here Benn,” Shanks gasps, scandalously.  </p><p>Makes him fucking giddy when Benn eats up the distance between them, holding the cigarette in his mouth, calloused palm searing the nape of his neck and pushing him down. Benn does it so rough, not a care in the world because he knows Shanks would do nothing except taunt him to <i>make</i> it hurt. Cheek pressed against the table, Shanks grins at nothing in particular. </p><p>“Sometimes I think you do this on purpose.” Benn huffs, annoyed, Shanks can hear the amusement in his voice though. He was never good at hiding it. </p><p>“Who me?” At the haughty, mock exaggerated tone, Benn shuffles forward, looking down at Shanks with a type of disdain that gets his dick twitching. Eyes narrowed, smoke billowing out of his mouth after a long drag. </p><p>It makes something twist in Shanks’ gut. Something feral making the blade on the kitchen counter look a little <i>too</i> tempting, the enticing tail end of that cigarette burning red looking like his calling. Benn would use them if he asked- he would use them even if Shanks didn’t ask because he loves him so. </p><p>Benn grins, it’s only a slight lift of his lips, but it reminds Shanks of how they met. Obnoxious patrons surrounding them, heightened with too much whiskey, not enough outlets to take their adrenaline out on until they crashed against one another. Benn didn’t want attachments; Shanks just wanted a good fuck. </p><p>The cigarette is pulled out of his mouth, Shanks spreads his legs wider, rising on the tips of his toes, an invitation. Benn sees it as a threat, leaning down and Shanks would ask for a kiss if he didn’t look so mean. Maybe he’ll ask for one just because of that, but Benn blows smoke in his face carelessly. Shanks shouldn’t find arousal at that act; countless times it’s happened and it’s amusing to him that he just now thinks that. </p><p>“You gonna use that?” Shanks goads, arches his spine. </p><p>Benn holds the cigarette neatly between two fingers, and Shanks almost begs for the burn, can feel it sizzling deep within him. Benn’s grin turns feral as it nears closer; the smell, fuck that smell. Likes that he can taste the smoke on his tongue after Benn has used him to his liking, skin marred by that beautiful red. His servility shown in the way he almost <i>begs</i> for another mark. </p><p>“You don’t deserve it.” Benn spits, ashen breath, the cigarette kissing the table.  </p><p>Shanks can hear that crackle, frazzling the air around him. It makes him hiss, rock his hips forward, <i>need</i> in the way Shanks moves. Natural light oakwood now stained with the essence of their love. Shanks is almost jealous he’s not a piece of furniture. </p><p>“Now you stay right here <i>sweetheart</i>.” Benn rasps, touch gone, Shanks feels empty. </p><p>He can hear Benn walking away, boots scraping along the hardwood and then carpet, and Shanks lets out a shuddering breath. He eyes the mark now tattooed on the table; it really is a beautiful addition. Remembers breaking the appliance in when they first got it. Benn’s hands under his ass, hoisting him up on the property just for Shanks to end up face down later. Cheek pressed against his own drool, Benn’s hand on the back of his neck holding him in place to rail him into the hard surface.  </p><p>Goddamn they were dirty. Shanks had never felt so used before, probably never will by anybody else. It’s already been so long, years have passed, couldn’t see himself with anyone after everything they’ve went through, done together. </p><p>He’s achingly aware of his cock growing in his pants, pressing insistently on the edge of the table. Shanks rocks on the balls of his feet, wondering why he’s kept this position when his calves are screaming for relief. Probably so Benn can praise him when he comes back. Oh, praise from Benn is just so reveling because it’s <i>rare</i>. </p><p>Shanks used to get praised almost every day until he got comfortable and became a little shit, sprung on at how riled up it got Benn. The teasing stayed, but not the praise. He doesn’t regret it, only sometimes. </p><p>One of the chairs scraping across the floor makes him aware of Benn’s presence- </p><p>“Now what was it that you were saying?” </p><p>Shanks can hear the creak of the old wood, Benn sitting down. Is he behind him? God, he hopes so. Shanks lifts just high enough so he can speak. </p><p>“I said <i>go fuck yourself</i>.” Saccharine sweet, Shanks can’t even remember why he said that in the first place. If he really meant it just so he could witness such a scene, or if he was just playing at words. </p><p>“Say it for me one more time.”  </p><p>And Shanks can hear the threat in his voice, wonders if it’s really worth it when he feels Benn’s fingers curl in the edge of his pants, yanking it and his briefs down in one swift motion. The little egg on his rim without much thought, still so loose from the thorough fucking he got last night. Pushing in earnest, Shanks fumbles for words, always so eager to suck in a toy. </p><p>“Sorry darlin’, I can’t hear you.” Benn teases, moves the toy away to spit on his hole. He swirls it around the mess, nudges it passed the muscle. </p><p>“I said,” Shanks gasps when Benn drives it in, palm flat on his ass, garments wrapped around his ankles. </p><p>At least he had the present mind to forego a shirt, seeing as it’s the weekend with nothing to do- countless options are laid out in front of Shanks now. He gets a smack on his hole for stopping, but Shanks can’t find it in him to be disappointed. Benn has always made ruining him so much fun. Shanks pushes his ass back against the hand. </p><p>“Go fuck yourself baby,” Shanks damn near moans the words, actually letting the sound slip when the egg is turned on at its highest setting. </p><p>His body slumps onto the table. Mouth wide open, eyes snapped closed. </p><p>“I figured that’s what you said,” Benn hums, “maybe if you asked nicely, I would have.” </p><p>Shanks knows full well that Benn wouldn’t have done it even if he pouted and asked with a cloying tone, he would have found a way to turn it around on Shanks. Kind of like how it turned out now. </p><p>“Y-you <i>bastard</i>.” Shanks’ voice is strained. </p><p>The fucking toy might be small, but it’s always packed a goddamn punch. Sucking the breath out of Shanks with barely any effort in the endeavor. </p><p>“Just love it when you talk dirty to me.” Shanks can hear the smile in Benn's voice, can practically see him leaning back in the chair to watch his newfound entertainment. </p><p>“Tell me somethin’,” Shanks desperately wants to ask him what, but that fucking <i>toy</i>, “what are your thoughts on overstimulation?” </p><p>Shanks seizes up, more aware of the purpose the toy might bring. He wants to turn around with pleading eyes, but if he does that Benn will full well make do on that promise- <i>threat</i>. </p><p>“I don’t, I think that it’s just-” </p><p>Why the fuck is it so hard to speak suddenly. </p><p>“<i>Clear</i> words Shanks, you’re not making any sense. This small ass toy fucking you silly already?” Benn’s fingers graze around him, nails digging, tugging on the string. Shanks feels like a puppet, pushing back to follow the toy. </p><p>“Uh.” </p><p>“Hmm?” Benn sounds amused. </p><p>The hell did he even say that for- </p><p>“You don’t find it an interesting aspect?” Benn yanks at the string again, chuckling in delight at the squeal Shanks lets out. </p><p>“O- <i>oh</i>,” damn that feels good, the stretch of his rim around the widest part, Benn driving it back, “it’s, it’s <i>very</i> interesting just not- <i>oh goddamn</i>, not appealing.” </p><p>But the way Benn’s continuously fucking this toy inside of him is <i>especially</i> appealing, he wants to say so, but the vibrations seem more intense now. And then the chair is kicked back, he can hear it crashing against the ground as Benn covers his back. A slick finger enthusiastically pushing in next to the egg, muscled chest pressing him on the table, and Shanks wails. </p><p>“Let's see how much you can take huh.”  </p><p>Oh, he’s a demon. Benn must be the devil himself. Shanks can do nothing except claw at oak, spread his legs wider just to feel that finger slip in deeper. Benn hooks it, knuckle jostling the egg, rubbing on those bundle of nerves. </p><p>Shanks mewls, trying to rock back but the man is just searing over him, melting into him. </p><p>“Oh <i>Benn</i>.” </p><p>“What is it baby?” </p><p>Stars flash, white hot scorching, dick hitting the edge of the table, but it’s the bite that sends him over the edge. Benn’s teeth <i>digging</i> onto his shoulder, sweet pain coursing through him. Shanks comes <i>hard</i>, wailing loudly and Benn just strokes his prostate firmer, milking Shanks of everything he has. He’s aware of his legs shaking, blunt nails trying to make the same marks the cigarette made. </p><p>And god, it’s so hard to <i>breathe</i>.  </p><p>“<i>Benn</i>, Benn please, <i>oh</i>-” </p><p>“So pretty when you beg.” Benn praises, snatching his fingers out of his hole, yanking that cord out as he goes. </p><p>Shanks lets out a pitiful sound, burns it from his memory so he won’t feel embarrassed about it later on. </p><p>“Let’s see you,” Shanks heaves in a breath at Benn easily flipping him over, welcomed with dark eyes, sinful smile. </p><p>Oh, the sin. </p><p>“Awh baby,” Benn croons, wiping his thumb under Shanks' eye, “you were crying for me?” </p><p>Shanks whines when Benn sucks his thumb in his mouth, intensely looking at him as he does so, taking a step back. </p><p>“You made such a mess,” Benn tsks though, praise washing away, only lasted a second, but it filled Shanks up with such a warmth he got breathless all over again. “I should make you lick it up.” </p><p>Shanks considers doing just that, sliding off this table and falling to his knees to lap up every drop. </p><p>“You want that? Want to lick your own cum off the floor?” Tantalizing is Benn’s raspy tone, beckons Shanks to <i>please</i>. </p><p>“Yeah, yes.” He’s so fucking filthy. </p><p>Benn’s grin is all teeth, a warning, turning to only pick up the chair. When he sits Shanks scrambles up, kicking his clothes off, dropping to his knees, tongue already lolled out to lick up his own essence. He’s shameless, mainly because he knows it’s clean, the neat freak Benn is. It’s one of the things he loves to tease him about, but now he relishes it. Can smell the polish of the wood cleaner, taste salty liquid on the buds of his tongue, and he closes his eyes, humming appreciatively. </p><p>“That’s it baby, lap it up quickly.” </p><p>Isn’t that what Shanks wanted? He bends as much as he can, does it until it feels like he can become apart of the ground, eyes flying open when a booted foot presses down on his head, smooshes his nose, chin smeared with cum he hadn’t gotten to yet. What a waste. </p><p>“You’re such a nasty little bitch.” Shanks can feel himself swell up again just at that word. Benn nudges his head and Shanks turns enough to look up at him. “Just begging for a boot on the face, aren’t you?” </p><p>Sole meets cheek. Blistering, <i>pressing</i>, that lifeless rubber rooting him to the spot. He wants to lick it up, worship every square inch of Benn. </p><p>“This a good spot for a dirty slut like you.” Benn shoves, digs his foot on Shanks’ cheek more, <i>not enough</i>.  </p><p>Spit dribbles out his mouth, polling on the floor. Shanks wonders, with thinly veiled shame, if Benn would have him lick that up too. That sick glint in his eyes tells him that if only he asked nicely Benn would give him that reward. Shanks nods as best he can, back arching, preening on the inside when Benn’s eyes are attracted to the movement. </p><p>“Don’t know how I got blessed with such a beauty.”  </p><p>Benn could have been marveling a work of art for all he knew, fascinating the man kneeling before him, booted foot on the face. The brute he is. </p><p>“Present yourself.” </p><p>Shanks loves when he tells him that, oh, it really goes. Really puts him in the perfect headspace, he knows he’s going to get fucking <i>railed</i>. Benn’s laugh is mocking when Shanks eagerly moves his hands behind him, spreading his cheeks until his hole is on display for all the world to see. </p><p>The boot is gone too soon, but the sight of Benn standing above Shanks- bigger than the giants even Don Quixote could never attain. Looking like he placed every planet in the universe, created galaxies, waters rising when his hand pops the button to his jeans open. Shanks could create sonnets, build him a sanctuary just to grovel suitably. What a stunning fucking view he is. </p><p>“What it does when you look at me like that.” </p><p>Shanks wants to scoff, it should be <i>him</i> saying that, but he lets Benn’s words hang in the air when he kneels behind him. Rough hand tracing the nobs on his spine, Shanks’ fingers quiver, breath coming in quicker. </p><p>“Want it to hurt today?”  </p><p>So thoughtful; Shanks falls in love more. </p><p>“<i>Please</i>.” </p><p>Benn chuckles, predictably. Shanks is easy, has always been easy.  </p><p>“Keep those pretty little hands right there baby.” </p><p>Such a sick bastard, leave it to Benn to sweet talk him <i>now</i>. Shanks nods his head fervently, digging blunt nails into plush muscle, squirming when Benn pushes past the rim. Has it always felt this intense? Feeling Benn all around him- he can feel him up to his fucking chest, clinging onto his soul. </p><p>“Deep breath baby.” </p><p>Shanks obeys, air stretching out until it snaps, Benn thrusting in one quick motion. Shanks sobs, shuddering, <i>aching</i>. Feeling completely overwhelmed in the most pleasurable way possible. Benn’s cock pulsing inside of him, his ass sucking him in, walls throbbing. Benn groans and it sets Shanks alight. </p><p>“Squeeze harder.” </p><p>Always so fucking greedy, but Shanks complies, clenching, and gasping when Benn swivels his hips. Rhythm meticulous, <i>reckless</i>, prodding his prostate with each fucking drive. </p><p>“Just like that,” Benn murmurs, and Shanks does it again, if only to feel his fat cock splitting him open more, “<i>damn</i>.” </p><p>Benn splays his hand between Shanks’ shoulder blades, angle switching up. Benn <i>mounting</i> him. Shanks’ jaw slackens at the treatment, hands frantic.  </p><p>“Too much for you baby?” </p><p>There’s a smugness in his voice that Shanks chooses not to comment on. Eyes falling closed, mind and body solely focused on the man behind him, around him, <i>in</i> him. </p><p>“Can’t even speak?” Benn grunts, intrusive that fucking hand is to keep Shanks in a state of submission. </p><p>He shakes his head, nods, doesn’t have the present mind to formulate a biting retort because of the brutal pace. Benn is just <i>taking</i>. Nothing on his mind except his own release, it’s so clear in Shanks’ head that this is only for Benn and it does nothing but make his cock jump, fingers splitting his cheeks apart. His skin thrums at the sound Benn lets out, appreciation, <i>pleased</i> with Shanks sticking to his orders. </p><p>“I’m about to cum,” a deep guttural sound that has heat swooping in his gut, “turn over.” </p><p>The command is given with a slap on his ass, hole gaping when Benn’s cock leaves him, Shanks whimpering at the loss, the heat. But his back hits the floor in a quick turn, a flip that lands him right in the puddle and mess he made. Doesn’t give a damn about that when Benn straddles him, climbing until his cock is settling above Shanks’ mouth.  </p><p>What was it Shanks just said? A <i>stunning</i> fucking view Benn is. </p><p>Shanks’ mouth drops without being told, tongue lolling out, eyeing the way Benn’s hand is jerking his cock off. In a frenzy it looks like, it makes Shanks downright giddy knowing he’s so eager to cum in his mouth, on his face. </p><p>“You want it bad, huh?” Benn gasps, squeezing the head of his cock, pearly white bead leaking out. And oh, how generous Benn is, slapping his cock on Shanks’ tongue, letting the drop settle on the wet appendage. </p><p>Shanks nods his head, greedy and keen on swallowing Benn’s load. </p><p>“Hold it in your mouth.” And then Benn is swiping his thumb across the head of his cock, filling up his mouth. </p><p>Shanks has never tasted anything more lovely. He muses that even an elixir to immortality wouldn’t even taste this goddamn divine. Shanks whines loudly in the back of his throat. Keeping his eyes on Benn’s hooded ones, body shaking, hand faltering, the sound of Shanks’ name falling from his lips. The devotion in Benn’s voice is astounding, really makes him feel like he could touch the deities, knock them off their throne and place Benn upon it. </p><p>“So pretty like this,” Benn gasps, moving back to drop his weight on Shanks’ stomach. It has the cum in his mouth gurgling at the sound he lets out, face flaming up. </p><p>Benn traces his finger around Shanks’ mouth, eyes alight. </p><p>“I think you’ve cum enough tonight, don’t you think?” Benn ponders, pinching Shanks’ bottom lip, “I could use you again though. A beautiful sight. Mouth full, not able to speak. I should keep you like this.” </p><p>Benn’s fingers on his mouth, tracing his cheek, makes him attentive of the load just resting in the back of his throat. One quick motion and he’d be able to swallow it.  </p><p>“But you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Benn pulls at Shanks bottom lip. </p><p>Hot and bitter liquid warming up his mouth, fuck it makes him want to swallow <i>bad</i>. To plunge his fingers in his mouth, gathering it up, and using it to fingerfuck himself. Benn always teases him about being a cum slut, a cock whore, but who could blame him with such a man so willing to give him every last drop of him. </p><p>“Leaving you like this, coming in your mouth whenever I please, giving you enough to leak on your chin,” oh <i>fuck</i> Shanks wants it, ruts his hips up, jostling Benn on top of him, lip slapping back into place, “<i>nasty</i> little bitch.” </p><p>And Benn is leaning forward, sadistic glint in his eyes that has Shanks rolling his hips, cock jutting in the air. Benn presses on Shanks tongue, lips puckered, and Shanks knows what he’s going to do- he's fucking <i>aching</i> for it.  </p><p>Cock leaking, falling limp when Benn spits in his mouth, saliva mixing with his own cum. Shanks’ eyes roll back, doesn’t see Benn gearing up again, missing this time. On purpose. Shanks knows it’s on purpose when spit slaps on his upper lip, and Shanks <i>snaps</i>. Gulping the hot seed, licking his upper lip with greed. His hips fly off the floor, aching need coursing through him when his orgasm takes over, and it rocks his entire body. </p><p>He hears Benn’s surprised hum, but he can’t open his eyes. His chest is heaving, face sweaty, cum shooting onto his stomach. Tears cling to his lashes, his hands scrambling on the floor, scratching hardwood. A hoarse cry echoing around the room- Shanks feels <i>wrecked</i>.  </p><p>He feels all at once tied up, a slave to the sensation, and then it’s bone satiating numbness. Shanks’ back sinking onto the floor, lids cracking open when he feels a tear cascade down his cheek, and he’s greeted with a wide-eyed Benn, mouth parted. </p><p>“Did you really just orgasm from getting spit on?” An incredulous Benn is an amusing one for Shanks. </p><p>He wants to tease him for it, but his tongue feels incredibly heavy at the moment, a shame that is. So, Shanks nods his head, even that feeling like a dire task. </p><p>“God, I love you so much.” The kiss is quick, a chaste one to his lips, “so fucking much,” another one on the cheek, “you’re so beautiful,” opposite side, forehead, nose. </p><p>Shanks is in drastic need of telling Benn he loves him more, but this praise. The sweet words, the lips on his, the tongue on his skin tasting Shanks just as much as he was savoring Benn. The color of love on his lips, Shanks traces that every night, is <i>gifted</i> with that every time he wakes up. </p><p>“My pretty baby,” Shanks <i>glows</i>, “how did I get so lucky.” </p><p>Shanks vows when he’s not so damn breathless anymore, that he’s going to tell Benn to go fuck himself again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Wishing I was Shanks rn /: I originally wanted Shanks to be a little more bratty, witty, but somehow things never go as planned when I'm writing skdjfk. I have no idea why I had Shanks tell Benn to 'go fuck himself' but it led him to getting railed on the dining room floor, so am I upset? Hell no.<br/>I used a lot of Sylvia Plath references in this, which was odd. Nothing screams poetry like face stepping and coming untouched by getting spit on. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://eloha.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>